The present disclosure pertains to the technical field of X-ray generator, and in particular, relates to an integrated flying-spot X-ray apparatus.
A conventional X-ray apparatus emits an X-ray along a conical plane or a sector plane and cannot dynamically scan an object spot by spot. At present, scanning by means of an integrated flying-spot X-ray apparatus is desired in the field of safety inspection and medical treatment. To this end, there is a need to provide an integrated flying-spot X-ray apparatus which can alleviate or eliminate at least one the foregoing technical problems.